Hisao and the E3!
by Decadent Albatros
Summary: The beloved event for every gamer is also followed by our dear Hisao... too bad that his reckless gets him in trouble again. Will his legendary charm save him again?


**Disclaimer:** I know that I might've made a mistake when it comes to time zones and such, but the idea was too good for me to pass up! So yeah, this might annoy some people, but for those who get over it... thanks! Next time I'll make sure to get the time properly :x With that being said, enjoy!

Oh and, of course, I don't own Katawa Shoujo, the E3 nor any of the games I listed. All rights go to their rightful owners... please leave me alone ç_ç

* * *

15th June 2015, 2am. Nakai residence, Japan.

 _"OH YEAH!"_

During the year, perhaps these are the months where I question myself the most if this Hisao is the same one that buys me flowers, takes me out for dinner and makes me feel like a princess. In June, especially the week if the 15th to the 21st, he changes completely. Why? Simple, because of that darn E3. He usually brings Kenji to our home so that they can enjoy this event, usually spending entire nights watching the livestream, eating junk food and being two nerds (even though, I love him also because of that). What about me? To be honest, seeing them having a good time makes me happy, but I would appreciate if he would stop waking me up every thirty minutes during these days with his shouting.

Yesterday we tried to address this, since I didn't want this to happen and to my surprise, I somehow managed to make him say that he will not be loud during these days. Not only did he said that, he PROMISED that he wouldn't make a mess with Kenji during the duration of this event. I mean, I usually don't mind him staying up so late, as long as he is quiet and comes to bed at a reasonable time. Tonight though, things are going to play out differently. Hisao will have a piece of my mind and he'll learn that Hanako Nakai can show her claws too.

I get up, comb my hair a little bit and start walking to his office. My stomps slightly echo through the hall, giving away my wage. Some might try to run by hearing these sounds, but nothing will save my husband today. Let's put it this way... he can call himself lucky if he wakes up tomorrow in one piece.

* * *

I've waited so much for this week, the whole damn year to be precise. Videogames have always been one of my biggest passions, maybe even bigger then reading books. In Yamaku I had to give up on it, but it wasn't too bad since literature was an amazing companion during that fleeting year filled with change for my life. Not only that, in the years that followed I graduated from university, got a job in a medical laboratory, found a home for me and Hanako and most importantly, married this beautiful woman.

It has been two years since our marriage and I couldn't be happier with my current situation. Especially today, since I get to watch the livestream of the E3 with, surprisingly, one of my best friends, Kenji. When I left Yamaku and started following the classes of my course, I was surprised to find that he was in the same university too. Apart from Hanako, I knew nobody in there so I was almost forced to make peace with my past opinions and give him a chance. To be honest, the more time passed and the more I've found myself enjoying spending time with him, mostly because with the years he finally gave up on his idea of a feminist conspiracy going on.. but instead became a big follower of the theory of the existence of the Illuminati, UFO's and those sort of things. Some might get annoyed by hearing his constant rambling, but after spending 5 years with him one gets used to it. Not only that, since his speeches about the "Higher Power" are also an amazing tool when I want to go to sleep.

Anyway, tonight I do not have to worry about those things. No conspiracy theories, since this evening we're embracing our gaming passion and let our mind return to the state of fifteen year olds. The hours flew and we witnessed the amazing games that were being presented. One thing that almost made us jump out of our seats was the Bethesda presentation and the announcement of Fallout 4 and the following gameplay footage. After that, more games were showed to us and so our excitement grew, up until one single trailer was shown to our very eyes. We tried to stay calm, to still act like adults, but when we saw the name of the game, we couldn't contain the hype. _"OH FUCK YEAH!"_ we just couldn't contain ourselves, it was impossible. The fact that Dark Souls 3 was announced made me the happiest man on Earth, and I think that Kenji shared the same opinion. We were laughing out of pure excitement, looking at each other with pure joy in our eyes. After a couple of seconds we decide to open a conversation, mostly to vent out our hype. _"Can you believe it?! I don't think this is real, man,"_ is what I say to my partner in crime that in the meantime was trying to formulate a sentence that made at least some sense. He opens his mouth, but before he manages to answer me we hear the opening of a door. Loud, angry steps followed, telling us that party time was over and so might be my own life.

I curse myself, remembering that I promised to Hanako that we will be quiet, but how could we stop ourselves?! The sequel of my favorite gaming series was announced, I can't just sit there and act indifferently! I really hope that my mind works with me, since in these moments I need all of my diplomatic skills in order to calm her. Let's hope that my charm works on her, since usually I manage to calm her with some witty jokes and some smiles. By the sound of her steps, she sounds pretty pissed, a very rare thing to witness but I would lie if I would say that this is the first time I see her like this. The last time she was this mad, I had to spend two entire nights sleeping on my bed, cook lunch and dinner for myself and clean my office with my own two hands. I tried to make her forgive me by buying her flowers and telling how sorry I was. Somehow, I managed to bring a smile to her face, though I am worried that this time things will not be so easy. God only knows what she has in store for me, since for now I can only brace myself for the impact.

* * *

 _"W-What were you thinking? Do you even know w-what time it is? Do you have any c-consideration for those who d-don't care about this E3?!"_

Regardless of how much progress I've made during these years when it comes to my stuttering, extreme emotions still manage to bring it out. I hate it, it makes me remember of my past and of how scared I was up until the university, the place where my life took a positive turn. Now I consider myself a happy woman, with a happy life, a nice husband and everything that I dreamt of when i was a child. I'm living my dream, but regardless of what I say about my life, this current situation ignores that fact. Yeah, we can strike out the being happy part, since I'm in the middle of an argument with Hisao, and let's say that my anger took him by surprise. I can feel my face being red, not out of blushing but because of how I am annoyed by the way my husband acted minutes ago. I swear, sometimes I feel like his mother more then being his partner. I try to assume my best angry face, while I continue to tell him how disappointed I am at the fact that he broke his promise. Maybe I am just exaggerating, but I really want to show him that I can be dominant, too. It's not like I dislike him being the male in our relationship, but a part of me really wants to see him in my shoes. Strangely enough, my leashing out at him is having the effects I hoped, since Hisao now is not even looking at me in the eyes. A part of me hates to see him in this condition, but I just can't back off, not until I vent out my frustration. _"L-Look, I'm really tired of..."_ , as I speak my husband decides to stand up for himself, opening his mouth and interrupting my speech.

 _"Look Hana, I'm terribly sorry for what happened, but try to look at it from my perspective! We're not talking about a common game, but about Dark Souls! You know how much I love that series, c'mon! It was natural that I would freak out like this!"_. Dammit Hisao, you know how much I like when you defend your passions, especially when you know it's a lost cause. For a second a smile appears on my face, only to be replaced by anger and disappointment. I try to continue, but I get interrupted for the second time by him, in what it looks like it has turned out to be a heated argument.

 _"I know you are angry, and rightly so, just don't repeat what happened 2 months ago, please. I really don't want to spend the night on the couch... Or cook lunch alone... Or play videogames with an empty place at my side,"_ he says with a weak smile, trying to break through my defenses by assuming a puppy face, a thing that is used by Emi but I guess all is fair in love and war. I can't, as hard as I try I just can't keep up being angry with him. I remain silent for a while, staring at him with a frown, that is soon enough replaced by an expression of relief and happiness. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly, proving once again that I just can't show anger to the man I love the most. As hard as it might annoy me, he saved me with his presence. Not only that, with him at my side I found someone else that I can trust blindly, the first one being Lilly. We complement each other and our marriage proves that, showing that we're indeed made for each other. We know that our lives were meant to be together, so regardless of how much we might argue, we always end up in this situation... not that I hate it, it's just that I, for once, would like to be the one who teases the other.

 _"You dummy,"_ I punch him lightly on his shoulder, making him chuckle. I look up and notice him smiling, so in order to defend myself from further teasing I make a pout, a lethal weapon that proved useful more then once. _"Hey, is it my fault that I'm good at diplomacy?"_ , damn your charm Hisao!

 _"You know that you are even cuter when you pout?"_ , is what he says afterwards, passing one hand through my hair and assuming a loving smile on his face. After that, I immediately feel an arm on my shoulder, as if a certain someone is trying to make me abandon my plan of being offended. No, this time! I want to make him feel guilty! I try to make a sound with my mouth that indicates that I'm still disappointed at him, hoping that he changes his attitude. I like when he comforts me, but at the moment I really feel teasing him, so I try to continue this acting.

 _"Well, I hoped that you would join us, but it seems like someone prefers to sleep alone,"_ as he pronounces those words he tries to distich himself from me embrace. Out of pure instinct, my first response to this is to hug him tighter, letting him now that I don't want him to go. _"Well then, let's go, shall we?"_. We leave our bedroom and head towards his office, where Kenji is waiting with his arms crossed, seemingly impatient and tired of waiting for us. _"So, you two done with your discussion?"_ , he asks with a slight disgruntled tone of voice, to which Hisao has the perfect answer. _"Yup, and I also managed to find another member to the audience,"_ as he says that, I slightly blush, probably because as hard as I try, I will never be able to control the warmth that his love and affection provoke in my body. _"And here I thought this will be a male only ni-OH GOD, LOOK AT THIS!"_ he shouts, pointing at the monitor.

 _"What the hell you're shouting f-OH GOD THEY ANNOUNCED FINAL FANTASY SEVEN REMAKE!"_

All I can do as soon as I notice this reaction is sigh and hug him, which causes him to break off of his ecstasy and focus his attention to me. The look of confusion in his eyes is obvious and makes me even more happy to fulfill his curiosity by speaking up. _"Don't worry, I'm not mad,"_ I say as I give him a slight peck on his lips, _"I just remembered why I love this dork so much."_


End file.
